


Game Night

by HowDoYouChooseNotToFeel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Twister - Freeform, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowDoYouChooseNotToFeel/pseuds/HowDoYouChooseNotToFeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are bored, so they look for a game to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

"Uh... Boggle?" Niall asked from the game closet while Harry idly lay on the couch.

"Nope." Harry sighed, staring idly at the ceiling.

"Scrabble?"

"No. Not really in the mood for word games."

Niall nodded a little and continued looking for a game. "You know, some reccomendations would be nice."

Harry sat up and looked over at Niall. He smiled brightly when the white box with red letters caught his eyes. "Twister." He said simply.

Niall looked up at the box and made a face. "You sure?"

"Mhmm." Harry nodded.

"It's sex in a box, Haz!" The blonde sighed as he got the game anyway.

Harry giggled a bit and got off the couch to help set it up. "Oh, come on, Ni! It'll be fun!" He insisted, pushing the coffee table to the wall, opening a space on the floor large enough for the game mat. As Niall began laying the mat out, Harry removed his shoes.

"I haven't played this in ages." Niall muttered as he followed Harry's lead with his shoes.

"You remember how to play, yeah?" Harry questioned as he got the dial out.

"Yeah." Niall nodded, a bit nervous, if he was quite honest. This game  _was_ sex for children in a way. The fact that he'd be pressed to Harry made him nervous. After all, they'd never done much more than kissing at this point, so this was altogether new for them both.

"Good." Harry grinned, flicking the arrow and watching it spin. "We can take turns with the dial... Left foot green." He said as they both pit their left feet on their respective dot. "Your turn." He smiled at the shorter one.

"Right hand red." Niall announced, doing as the dial told him.

The game went on for a while longer. Left foot blue, right foot yellow, right hand yellow, left foot red, right hand green. They eventually were bent over and pressed to each other. Niall's left leg hooked around Harry's arm slightly and he struggled to not press against the brunette's arse too much. As Harry moved to flick the dial, he lost his balance and toppled over, causing Niall to fall on top of him. The two laughed and faced each other on the floor and Niall grinned. "See, Haz? Sex in a box."

Harry giggled, his cheeks bright pink. "That was worth it, though." He smiled.

Niall chuckled and kissed Harry. "Well, I suppose it was." He smiled right back at him. "Wanna play again?" He asked with slight excitement, earning a nod from Harry before they got up and did the whole thing over again.


End file.
